Luna de la Chouette, l'histoire
by Luna de la Chouette
Summary: " Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Saint Seiya. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait exacte. Certains éléments ont été oubliés par Masami Kurumada lorsqu'il est reparti de notre monde. Comment je le sais ? Car je suis Luna, chevalier de la Chouette, messagère d'Athéna. Et voici mon histoire." Plongez dans cet univers de Saint Seiya quelque peu revisité.
1. Chapitre 1 : Comment tout a commencé

_L'univers et les personnages (sauf Luna de la Chouette, Sérifa de Cassiopée et Sol) appartiennent à Masami Kuramada._

* * *

 _ **? :**_ « Aaaah ! »

Un cri de douleur venait de déchirer la nuit. Il provenait d'une petite maison en pierres, perdue dans les Pyrénées. Dans cette petite maison, il y avait un petit garçon dont les cheveux bruns défiaient la gravité et aux yeux bleus en forme d'amande. Ce garçon, c'était mon frère, Shura, et, à l'époque, il n'avait que huit ans. Il se tenait debout, à côté d'une femme allongée sur un lit, elle souffrait. En effet, elle était en train d'accoucher. Cette femme avait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bleus. C'était ma mère. Nous étions le 16 Janvier et, dehors, il y avait une énorme tempête de neige et la nuit commençait à tomber.

 _ **Shura :**_ « Tiens bon, maman ! Papa va bientôt revenir avec la sage-femme ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son fils. C'était vraiment un bon garçon. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Même quand tout était perdu, il restait toujours positif. Elle fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par de nouvelles contractions. Elle le sentait, l'enfant allait bientôt naître. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes désormais. Et, en effet, l'enfant naquit environ une demie-heure plus tard, sous les derniers rayons du soleil. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ma mère l'appela Sol (qui signifie soleil, en espagnol). Il avait de petits cheveux noirs, déjà et promettait d'avoir des yeux aussi grands que ceux de notre génitrice plus tard. Shura fut plus que soulagé de voir que l'enfant et notre mère se portaient bien. Mais, bientôt, ma mère ressentit de nouvelles contractions. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle allait accouché d'un deuxième enfant. Des jumeaux allaient naître, par ce rude soir d'hiver. Ainsi, je naquis, bercée par les premiers rayons de la lune, ce qui me valut mon nom, Luna (lune en espagnol). Ma mère, suite à ce double accouchement, se sentit très faible.

 _ **Shura :**_ « Regardes, maman, regardes-les. Ils sont tellement mignons.

 _ **Ma mère, dans un souffle, rempli d'amour et de tendresse :**_ \- Oui, Shura, ils sont adorables. Et ils auront la chance de t'avoir pour grand frère.

 _ **Shura, rougissant :**_ \- Merci maman. Mais, ils auront surtout la chance d'avoir la meilleure mère du monde. Moi, je devrais retourner voir mon maître, tu sais, pour mon entraînement …

 _ **Ma mère, toujours sur le même ton, quoi que plus fatigué :**_ \- Shura, il faut que tu me promettes que tu seras toujours là pour les protéger.

 _ **Shura, inquiet :**_ \- Mais, pourquoi, maman ? Tu seras là toi, hein ?

 _ **Ma mère, attrapant le poignet de mon frère :**_ \- Promets-le moi !

 _ **Shura, les larmes aux yeux :**_ \- Je te le promets, maman, mais arrête de faire ça, tu me fais peur.

 _ **Ma mère, nous prenant tous les trois dans ses bras :**_ \- Excuses-moi, mon ange, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu pourras leur dire que je les ai aimé au moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur eux. Tu leur diras, hein ? Tu es vraiment un bon garçon. Je t'aime, mon fils !

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Tu leur diras toi-même maman, tu en auras l'occasion, hein ? Maman ? Maman ? MAMAN ! »

Mais, notre mère venait de rendre son dernier souffle, délivrant ainsi son dernier message d'amour. Mon frère pleura énormément. Puis, notre père revint. Trouvant Shura, qui nous tenait toujours dans ses bras, au chevet de notre mère, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _ **Notre père, passablement énervé :**_ « Shura, donnes-moi ces bébés.

 _ **Shura, inquiet:**_ \- Pourquoi papa ?

 _ **Notre père, expulsant toute sa haine et sa rage :**_ \- Tu penses qu'ils méritent de vivre ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait à ta mère ?! Non, ils ne méritent que la mort pour leur crime ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me donner ces monstres immédiatement !

 _ **Shura :**_ JAMAIS ! »

Il fonça sur notre père, nous serrant le plus fort possible contre sa poitrine. Notre père tenta de nous attraper, mais notre frère le renversa, grâce à son cosmos. Il courut dehors, à perdre haleine, pour semer son assaillant. Il arriva enfin à son lieu d'entraînement. Son maître et tous les disciples se retournèrent, en entendant nos pleurs.

 _ **Maître :**_ « Shura, tu peux m'expliquer ce que ces bébés font là ? Nous sommes dans un lieu d'entraînement, pas dans une crèche ! »

Mon frère raconta alors à son maître toute notre triste histoire. Il écouta, puis une fois le récit terminé, il réfléchit. Shura était son meilleur élève, et jamais il n'aurait ramené ses frères et sœurs sur son lieu d'entraînement pour perturber son bon déroulement ou par simple caprice. Shura et les autres apprentis gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur leur maîtres. Les disciples espéraient que le maître renvoie Shura, cela les aurait débarrasser d'un concurrent de taille, Shura, le petit disciple parfait. Le maître regarda ses apprentis et comprit leurs attentes. Il soupira : il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se séparer de Shura, en effet, pour lui, le jeune espagnol était le plus digne de porter le titre de chevalier d'or du Capricorne, titre réservé au chevalier le plus fidèle d'Athéna. Il se tourna alors vers Shura.

 _ **Maître :**_ « J'accepte leur présence jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une autre solution. Mais sache que tu devras t'en occuper seul, en plus de suivre ton entraînement.

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Je vous remercie, maître. Je promets de ne pas vous décevoir. »

Les autres disciples tachèrent de ne pas laisser transparaître leurs émotions, mais ils étaient déçus que leur plus grand rival ne soit pas éliminé. Shura s'en sortait bien, il pouvait nous garder, tout en continuant son entraînement. Mais cette situation ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, au bout de trois mois arriva un moment redouté : les disciples les plus âgés devaient passer un test. Si ils échouaient, ils devraient rentrer chez eux ou bien aller se trouver un autre maître pour prétendre à une autre armure. Mais, ceux qui réussiraient pourraient continuer à s'entraîner dans le but de maîtriser Excalibur de son bras droit. L'entraînement du futur chevalier du Capricorne se coupait en deux parties : la première consistait à acquérir Durandal, l'autre à maîtriser Excalibur. Ainsi, pour pouvoir réussir la première partie de l'entraînement, il fallait déjà se montrer capable d'utiliser Durandal grâce à un test, sinon, il était inutile de continuer l'entraînement, cela signifiait simplement que jamais l'apprenti ne pourrai devenir le chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Le test était plutôt simple à comprendre : il suffisait de réaliser l'exploit de Roland. A réaliser, c'était un peu plus difficile : le rocher à briser était impressionnant et ils devaient ensuite parvenir à toucher le rocher de Rocamadour en projetant leur cosmos. Mais, depuis aussi longtemps que le maître faisait passer ce test, jamais un seul apprenti n'avait été capable d'utiliser Durandal. Et, cette année, le résultat fut le même, aucun élève n'avait réussi à ne serait-ce que fissurer le rocher.

Certains mauvais esprits, qui avaient échoués, demandèrent à ce que Shura essaye cette année car il était privilégié par rapport aux autres (il avait eu le droit de quitter l'entraînement pour aller voir sa famille, lorsque sa mère était sur le point d'accoucher). Mais, le maître se montrait réticent à ce que Shura passe le test cette année car il pensait que ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt. Lorsque les autres commencèrent à prétendre qu'il ne méritait pas sa place d'apprenti, la sang de mon frère ne fit qu'un tour et il releva le défi. Les autres sourirent car il était entré dans leur jeu. Mon frère se plaça devant le rocher, arma son bras gauche et frappa. Rien ne se produisit. A part un horrible bruit d'os cassés. Le maître, en s'approchant de mon frère pour s'enquérir de son état regarda le rocher. Il écarquilla alors les yeux : mon frère avait réussi à fissurer le rocher, la fissure était à peine visible mais bien présente. Les disciples serrèrent les dents : le maître venait de déclarer que mon frère avait suffisamment fait ses preuves. Il avait gagné le droit de continuer son entraînement.

Le soir, mon frère rentra chez lui pour s'occuper de nous. Il avait le poignet bandé. Il s'accroupit en face de notre berceau. Nous nous sommes approchés de lui. J'ai regardé son poignet blessé. Je me suis penchée par-dessus le berceau pour essayer de l'attraper. Comprenant mes intentions, mon frère recula vivement son poignet de mes petites mains.

 _ **Shura :**_ « Non, Luna, grand frère est blessé à ce poignet, si tu l'attrapes et que tu tombes, il ne pourra pas te rattraper. »

Sa réaction me déplut, alors je lui fis savoir en pleurant le plus fort possible. Pour me calmer, mon aîné me souleva tant bien que mal de son bras droit. J'en profitais alors pour lui saisir son bras blessé. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces et je sentais une grande chaleur m'envahir. Sans le savoir, je venais d'utiliser mon cosmos pour la première fois. Mon frère me regarda bizarrement. Il utilisa ses deux bras pour me remettre dans mon berceau.

 _ **Shura :**_ « Je n'ai plus mal au bras. Luna, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, mais comme je venais de me servir de mon cosmos pour le soigner, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné que je me mettes à parler. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, je lui servis mon plus beau sourire.

Soudain, une grosse énergie fit son apparition dans la chambre. Mon frère se retourna vivement et se mit en garde. Un homme était apparu de nul part. Il portait une espèce de longue robe blanche, un masque de fer et un casque dorée ailé avec un petit dragon. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Le maître de mon frère, qui avait sentit ce cosmos, venait d'entrer. Il regarda mon frère, puis l'intrus. A cet instant, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'agenouilla.

 _ **Maître :**_ « Grand Pope ! Que faites-vous là ? Avez-vous senti le cosmos d'Athéna vous aussi ?

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ \- Oui, j'ai senti ce cosmos. Mais, bien qu'il soit proche de celui d'Athéna, ce cosmos n'était pas celui de notre déesse. C'était celui de la Chouette. »

Il se tourna alors vers nous. Son regard s'arrêta sur mon frère.

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ « Qui es-tu ?

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Mon nom est Shura. Je suis l'un des disciples prétendant à l'armure d'or du Capricorne.

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ \- Dis-moi, Shura, lequel d'entre vous trois a émis ce cosmos ? »

Shura ouvrit ses lèvres comme si il voulait répondre, mais les referma aussitôt. Après tout, il ne savait rien de ce Grand Pope et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la Chouette. Si il parlait, il me mettrait peut-être en danger. Il détourna le regard et s'enferma dans le mutisme.

 _ **Maître :**_ « Shura, si tu sais quelque chose, tu ferais mieux de le dire. Le Grand Pope n'a pas de temps à perdre, en tant que représentant d'Athéna sur terre, il a d'autres choses à faire.

 _ **Shura, après un instant de réflexions :**_ \- Qu'est-ce que la Chouette ? Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ \- La Chouette est la messagère d'Athéna, elle l'aide à protéger le monde en tenant un rôle de diplomate. Notre déesse l'envoie sur terre pour nous prévenir, avant de se réincarner. Je dois la ramener au Sanctuaire en Grèce, où elle sera en sécurité. »

Shura se mordit la lèvre. Ici, je n'étais absolument pas en sécurité. Bien qu'il ne soit jamais loin, il pouvait arriver absolument n'importe quoi le temps qu'il arrive. Mais, au moins, nous étions tous les trois, ensemble. Alors qu'en Grèce, je me retrouverai entourée d'inconnus, lui ne pouvait pas aller au sanctuaire tant qu'il n'avait pas fini son entraînement. Et combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne puisse me revoir ? Mon frère me regarda avec une lueur triste et inquiète dans les yeux. Il me prit dans ses bras.

 _ **Maître, surpris :**_ \- Shura, comment peux-tu utiliser ton bras gauche ? Il était cassé …

 _ **Shura, chuchotant à mon oreille :**_ « N'aie pas peur Luna. Je te promets de devenir le chevalier du Capricorne rapidement et je te rejoindrais en Grèce. ( ** _S'adressant aux adultes)_** C'est Luna qui as guéri mon bras grâce à son cosmos. C'est elle la source du cosmos que vous avez ressenti. »

Le Grand Pope tendit les bras pour m'attraper, mais mon frère recula, me serrant plus fort contre lui. Le Grand Pope resta perplexe.

 _ **Maître, en colère :**_ « Shura, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

 _ **Shura :**_ \- J'accepte que vous l'emmeniez avec vous mais à une seule condition.

 _ **Maître :**_ \- Shura, comment oses-tu être aussi insolent avec …

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ \- Non, ce n'est rien. Alors, jeune homme, quelle est ta condition ?

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Je ne peux pas accompagner ma sœur, elle vivra un certain temps sans son frère aîné. Mais, je vous supplie de ne pas la priver de son jumeau. Voilà ma condition : je vous confirai Luna uniquement si vous emmenez Sol avec elle. »

Le Grand Pope émit un petit souffle amusé devant l'audace de mon frère, tandis que le maître en restait bouche bée.

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ « Très bien, jeune homme, j'accepte ta condition. Ne t'inquiète pas, les prêtresses du Sanctuaire prendront grand soin de ton frère et de ta sœur.

 _ **Shura, attrapant Sol et nous remettant à son interlocuteur :**_ \- Merci. »

Et le Grand Pope nous téléporta, nous emmenant loin de notre aîné.

 **Un an et demi plus tard**

 _ **Prêtresse 1 :**_ « Princesse Luna, Sol, où êtes-vous ?

 _ **Prêtresse 2 :**_ \- Où sont passés ses deux sales gamins encore ?

 _ **Prêtresse 1 :**_ \- Oh, arrêtes, ils ne sont pas aussi abominables que ça.

 _ **Prêtresse 2 :**_ \- Arrêtes de tout le temps prendre leur défense, ils passent leur temps à nous faire tourner bourrique ! Ils sont insupportables.

 _ **Prêtresse 1 :**_ \- C'est vrai qu'ils ont leurs petits caractères, surtout la princesse Luna. Mais de là à dire qu'ils sont insupportables, tu exagères. Et puis ce ne sont que des enfants.

 _ **Prêtresse 3 :**_ \- Bon, une fois que vous aurez fini de vous disputer, vous viendrez peut-être m'aider à les chercher. »

Les trois femmes sortirent du temple. Comme tous les jours, elles me cherchaient car elles refusaient de me laisser plus de 5 secondes sans surveillance, de peur qu'un malheur m'arrive. Mais, moi, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec mon frère, sans personne pour nous étouffer. Ce jour, nous nous étions cachés dans le jardin attenant au temple, derrière un parterre de lys. Après m'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne, je sortis de ma cachette, suivie de Sol.

 _ **Sol :**_ « Tu penses qu'elles vont revenir ?

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Pas avant un petit moment à mon avis. »

Nous nous lançâmes alors un sourire entendu. Nous allions enfin pour sortir du temple. Que pouvait-il y avoir de l'autre côté de ces murs pour que nous n'ayons pas le droit d'en sortir, même accompagnés ?

Nous nous avancions donc vers le fond du jardin et escaladions le mur. Mon frère m'aida à monter et, lorsque je me retournais pour lui tendre la main, il hésita.

 _ **Sol :**_ « Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Luna ?

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant ? Serais-tu une poule mouillée ? »

A ces mots, mon jumeau tiqua et, en me lançant un regard plein de défi, me saisit la main pour grimper sur le mur. A peine arrivé à mes côtés, il se laissa glisser de l'autre côté du mur et se mit à courir.

 _ **Sol :**_ « On va voir qui c'est la poule mouillée ! Le dernier arrivé en haut de ses rochers !

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Eh attends ! Tricheur ! »

Il arriva évidemment, en haut des rochers avant moi.

 _ **Sol :**_ « Luna, viens voir, dépêches-toi. »

Je montais aussi vite que possible pour le rejoindre. Foutue robe. J'enviais mon jumeau de pouvoir mettre des pantalons, chose qu'on m'interdisait. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je regardais ce qui lui procurait tant de joie. C'était un chemin. Escarpé, mais il permettrait de descendre. Notre aventure continuait. Nous descendîmes alors la colline sur laquelle se trouvait le temple dans lequel nous avions grandi. Enfin, nous avions pu sortir du jardin. Nous allions découvrir le monde extérieur.

Une fois arrivés au bout du chemin, nous fîmes plutôt déçus du spectacle : pas de monstres prêts à nous attaquer, pas de ravins dans lequel nous aurions pu tomber et nous blesser. Alors, pourquoi nous avait-on interdit de quitter le temple ? Nous vîmes, au loin, une foule se rassembler. Nous nous approchâmes. Une fois que nous l'avons rejoint, nous sentîmes une main se poser sur nos épaules.

 _ **Garde :**_ « Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes trop jeunes pour être les disciples d'un chevalier, alors que faîtes-vous là ?

 _ **? :**_ \- Ce sont mon frère et ma sœur, merci de les avoir rattrapés. »

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois en même temps vers le nouvel intervenant. C'était un enfant, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux noirs. En le voyant, le garde sourit.

 _ **Garde :**_ « Oh, c'est toi, Aiolia. Ainsi, le chevalier Aioros n'est pas ton seul frère. Bon, filez, et fais plus attention à tes cadets la prochaine fois.

 _ **Aiolia, souriant :**_ \- Promis. »

Il nous prit par la main et nous entraîna dans le Colisée. Nous prîmes place dans les gradins, au premier rang. Le jeune garçon qui nous avait permis de passer s'assit à nos côtés.

 _ **Aiolia :**_ « Moi, c'est Aiolia. Je suis un apprenti pour l'armure du Lion. Et vous, comment vous vous appelez ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tout seuls ici ? Vous venez voir le nouveau chevalier d'or qui va arriver ? »

Je me tournai vers mon frère.

 _ **Sol, chuchotant :**_ « Luna, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 _ **Moi, chuchotant aussi :**_ \- T'inquiètes pas frérot, je m'en occupe. »

Aiolia nous regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Hors de question de lui révéler notre véritable identité si son frère était chevalier.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Moi, c'est Céliane et voici mon frère Hélio. Nous sommes des orphelins et nous avons été recueilli par le chevalier du Dixième Temple. »

Après tout, je ne lui mentais qu'à moitié. J'avais juste traduit nos prénoms en grec. Quand à mon histoire avec le Dixième Temple, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, Shion nous avait, une fois, raconté que nos parents été morts et que, désormais, nous vivions dans le Dixième Temple car son futur propriétaire était notre tuteur. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu. C'étaient uniquement les prêtresses du Sanctuaire qui s'occupaient de nous. Aiolia resta bouche bée et nous regarda, incrédule.

 _ **Aiolia :**_ « Tu te moques de moi Céliane ?

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Non, pourquoi ?

 _ **Aiolia :**_ -Parce que le chevalier que nous attendons est justement le chevalier qui occupera le Dixième Temple. »

A ces mots, mon cœur rata un battement. Il était là. Ce tuteur dont Shion nous avait tant parlé daignait enfin donner signe de vie et venir nous voir. En y repensant, les prêtresses avaient évoqué le fait que nous devions rejoindre le Grand Pope pour accueillir une personne importante. Alors, c'était pour l'accueillir lui. Aiolia commençait à nous regarder, perplexe au sujet de la véracité de l'histoire que je lui avais raconté en voyant mon visage surpris. Je ne dus notre salut qu'à Sol.

 _ **Sol :**_ « Mais si, rappelles-toi Céliane, il nous en a parlé ce matin. Il nous a dit que nous allions changer de maison. »

Aiolia parut convaincu par l'intervention de mon frère. Sauvés. Soudain, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Dis, Aiolia, est-ce que ton frère vas nous rejoindre ?

 _ **Aiolia :**_ \- Non, il devra rester aux côtés du Grand Pope durant la cérémonie. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras l'occasion de le rencontrer, il est le gardien de la Neuvième Maison. »

Ouf, il ne viendrait pas. Heureusement, car seuls Shion, les gardiens de la Troisième et de la Neuvième Maisons, ainsi que quelques gardes et prêtresses, connaissent mon visage. Personne ne nous reconnaîtra. Personne ne dira à Shion que nous sommes sortis de notre Temple sans autorisation. Soudain, des cors retentissent. Tout le monde dans le Colisée se tait. Enfin, presque j'entends des gens qui murmurent.

 _ **Personne 1 :**_ « Il paraît que le chevalier du Capricorne n'a que 10 ans. Incroyable qu'il ait obtenu son armure si jeune, pas vrai ?

 _ **Personne 2 :**_ \- Oui, c'est vraiment surprenant. Il doit vraiment être impressionnant.

 _ **Personne 3 :**_ \- Et ce n'est pas la seule surprise à laquelle on aura le droit aujourd'hui !

 _ **Personne 2 :**_ \- Ah bon ?

 _ **Personne 1 :**_ \- Oui, il paraît que le Grand Pope va présenter la messagère d'Athéna à tous les chevaliers.

 _ **Personne 3 :**_ \- Oui, le futur chevalier de la Chouette. Il paraît que ce n'est encore qu'un petit bout de rien du tout mais qu'elle a déjà un cosmos immense. Holala, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. »

La Chouette ? Mais, c'était comme ça que Shion m'appelait des fois. J'avais vraiment fait une grosse bêtise. Tant pis, il n'avait qu'à pas me garder enfermée dans ce stupide temple. Ça lui apprendrait. Tandis que je pensais à lui, il apparu dans le Colisée et attendit que le silence fut le plus total avant de prendre la parole.

 _ **Shion :**_ « Chers chevaliers, chers visiteurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour accueillir un nouveau chevalier d'or, appartenant ainsi à l'élite des chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais, je tenais d'abord à vous prier d'excuser l'absence de la messagère d'Athéna, qui, malgré son jeune âge, possède déjà un sacré caractère et qui a décrété n'avoir envie de voir personne. J'espère tout de même pouvoir vous la présenter au plus vite. Enfin, ce malencontreux incident ne nous empêche pas d'accueillir parmi nos rangs un nouveau chevalier : Shura, chevalier du Capricorne. »

Et, il apparut sous les applaudissements. Le voilà, mon fameux tuteur, le terrible gardien de la Dixième Maison. Certains exprimèrent leur déception : finalement, il n'avait rien de spécial, c'était juste un gamin de dix ans, brun avec des yeux en amande, il n'était pas le géant auquel tout le monde s'attendait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sol, quand à lui, ne cessait de nous regarder successivement. Son petit jeu commençait à m'énerver, c'est pourquoi, je me tournais vers lui.

 _ **Moi, chuchotant :**_ « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Sol ?

 _ **Sol, chuchotant :**_ \- C'est marrant, tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, Luna.

 _ **Moi, chuchotant, vexée :**_ \- Et toi, tu as les mêmes cheveux. »

Mon frère m'adressa alors une mine boudeuse. Mais qui pouvait bien être ce tuteur pour que nous ayons des éléments physiques en commun ?

Après de longs discours, la cérémonie prit fin. Nous nous levâmes et suivîmes Aiolia pour sortir du Colisée, où il ne restait plus que Shion et les trois chevaliers d'or. Soudain, Aiolia nous entraîna à l'opposé de la sortie.

 _ **Sol :**_ « Aiolia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _ **Aiolia :**_ \- Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter ?

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Et si ils nous remarquent ?

 _ **Aiolia :**_ \- On dira que je suis venu voir mon frère et que vous êtes venus retrouver Shura. »

Super ! Finalement, mon histoire allait nous créer plus d'ennuis que de nous en sortir. Nous nous arrêtâmes derrière un colonne et écoutâmes la conversation des quatre hommes.

 _ **Shion :**_ « Chevaliers, je suis au regret de vous annoncer la disparition de la Chouette.

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Comment ça, elle a disparu ?

 _ **Shion :**_ \- Shura, je suis désolé, mais les prêtresses l'ont laissée seule cinq minutes avec son frère et, depuis, elles n'arrivent pas à la retrouver.

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Quoi, mais vous m'aviez promis qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle était en sécurité ici ?

 _ **Saga :**_ \- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est sûrement rien de grave. Elle a peut-être réussie à s'enfuir du temple et elle s'est perdue dans le Sanctuaire.

 _ **Aioros :**_ \- Oui, ce n'est certainement rien de grave. On la retrouvera vite.

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Et Sol ? Sait-il où est sa sœur ? Il est tout seul dans le temple ? Il doit être mort de peur ?

 _ **Shion :**_ \- Sol a disparu aussi. Il est plus que probable qu'il soit avec sa jumelle, ils sont inséparables. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demande de les retrouver, tous les deux et ce, sans éveiller les soupçons des autres. Je ne veux pas créer la panique générale. Je vous aiderai volontiers, mais une autre mission beaucoup plus importante m'attend. »

Nous étions tous les deux blêmes. Notre disparition avait l'air de causer beaucoup de soucis. Soudain, Aiolia se tourna vers nous.

 _ **Aiolia :**_ « J'ai une idée et si on allait les aider ? »

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise. Mais, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de protester que déjà Aiolia courait vers son frère.

 _ **Aiolia :**_ « Grand frère, grand frère !

 _ **Aioros, se retournant vers son frère :**_ \- Aiolia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Écoutes, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer avec toi, je dois régler un problème très important.

 _ **Aiolia :**_ \- Oui, je sais, j'ai tout entendu. Mais je veux venir t'aider avec mes deux nouveaux amis, Céliane et Hélio.

 _ **Aioros :**_ \- Comment ça, tu as tout entendu ? Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? Et puis, que veux-tu que tes amis fassent, ils ne sont pas plus âgés que … »

Les trois chevaliers nous regardaient. Ils n'avaient pas porté attention à nous car nous nous étions cachés derrière Aiolia, mais ce dernier nous avait désignés. Nous étions maintenant le centre d'attention.

 _ **Aioros :**_ « … la princesse Luna et Sol ! Mais, enfin que faîtes-vous ici ? Tout le monde vous cherche ?

 _ **Saga :**_ \- Tu vois Shura, tout s'arrange. »

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à articuler une seule syllabe, tellement l'émotion était forte. Enfin, il revoyait ses cadets. Nous avions grandi : Sol avait désormais de grands yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux que lui quant à moi, j'avais des yeux bleus, en amande comme lui, et de longs cheveux bruns et lisses. Il se croyait dans un rêve. Il courut vers eux pour nous prendre dans ses bras.

 _ **Shura :**_ « Je vous retrouve enfin ! Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre ! Petit frère, petite sœur, ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille ! »

Ainsi, ce fameux Shura était notre frère. Et il arrivait comme ça, comme une fleur, sans explication. J'avais bien l'intention de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, histoire qu'il regrette un peu de nous avoir abandonnés. Une fois que notre aîné relâcha son étreinte, je regardais mon jumeau avec un air malicieux. Il me retourna mon regard. Et, d'un coup, nous commençâmes à courir dans deux directions opposées. Les trois chevaliers eurent un petit moment de latence, dû à la surprise. Puis, ils commencèrent à essayer de nous rattraper, ne voulant pas que nous leur réchappions encore une fois. Mais, grâce à notre petite taille, nous avions pu leur échapper facilement. Nous nous étions retrouvés sur une plage, à côté du Sanctuaire et nous avions entrepris de monter en haut de la falaise qui la surplombait. Une fois arrivés en haut, nous avions à peine eu le temps de nous asseoir, qu'un cosmos menaçant se manifesta derrière nous. Soudain, la falaise s'affaissa et nous étions précipités vers la mer. Je n'eus que le temps d'entrapercevoir notre assaillant en me retournant : il avait les cheveux blancs, coiffés de la même manière que ceux de Saga, et les yeux rouges. La seule chose dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est la chute, Sol qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi, et la mer, qui remplissait mes poumons. Alors ça allait finir comme ça ? J'allais mourir noyée ? Seule ? Sans rien avoir fait de ma vie ? Je me souviens du manque d'air et puis, ensuite, c'est le noir, le vide complet.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais étendue sur le sable. J'entendais un voix. C'était celle de Aiolia. Tiens, il n'était pas seul. Son frère parlait aussi.

 _ **Aioros :**_ « Allez, tient bon Luna. »

Je ne restais pas longtemps consciente.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée à nouveau, j'étais allongée sur un lit. Je me suis redressée pour m'asseoir. Je regardais autour de moi, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

 _ **Aiolia :**_ « Grand frère, grand frère ! La princesse s'est réveillée ! »

Le chevalier du Sagittaire arriva. Il regarda son frère, puis, il posa son regard sur moi et me sourit.

 _ **Aioros :**_ « Comment vous sentez-vous, princesse ?

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Bien. Mais je voudrais voir mon frère !

 _ **Aioros :**_ \- Bien sûr. Si vous pouvez marcher, nous allons rejoindre Shura tout de suite.

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Je parlais de Sol ! »

A ces mots, le visage de mon interlocuteur se décomposa.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Sol était avec moi, je veux le voir tout de suite.

 _ **Aioros :**_ \- Malheureusement, princesse, votre jumeau n'était pas à vos côtés lorsque nous vous avons retrouvé sur la plage.

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Mais, quelqu'un l'a bien retrouvé, non ?

 _ **Aioros, hésitant :**_ \- Oui …

 _ **Moi, inquiète par le ton du chevalier :**_ \- Où est mon frère ?! »

Aioros marmonna quelque chose, puis, il m'entraîna vers le Dixième Temple. Saga et Shura étaient déjà présents, ils se tenaient devant une sorte d'autel. En me voyant, Shura se rua sur moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. C'est alors que j'apperçus ce qui se trouvait sur l'autel : un drap blanc, recouvrant quelque chose à la forme humaine. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de mon frère et marchais, comme hypnotisée, vers l'autel. Une fois arrivée devant, je tirais le drap pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessous. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise. Sol était là, allongé, les yeux clos, le peau pâle comme si il était malade. Je pris sa main : elle était raide et froide.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Sol, frangin, réponds-moi. Réveilles-toi. Ouvres les yeux. Fais quelque chose s'il te plaît !

 _ **Shura, posant une main sur mon épaule :**_ \- Luna, Sol ne peut pas te répondre, il ne peut pas bouger. Il ne peut plus rien faire et nous ne le pourra jamais.

 _ **Moi, les larmes aux yeux :**_ \- Non, c'est faux !

 _ **Shura, attrapant mon autre épaule et s'agenouillant pour me faire face :**_ \- Je suis désolé petite sœur, mais lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé, il était déjà trop tard. Nous n'avons rien pu faire …

 _ **Moi, m'écriant :**_ \- Tu mens ! Il n'est pas trop tard, il va se réveiller, il va …

 _ **Shura, avec toute la tendresse du monde :**_ \- Petite sœur …

 _ **Moi, me libérant de l'étreinte de mon aîné :**_ \- Et arrêtes de m'appeler petite sœur, je n'ai qu'un frère et c'est Sol ! Tu ne représentes rien pour moi ! »

Je courrais alors me réfugier dans ma chambre, y pleurer à chaude larmes. Après un long moment, ma porte s'ouvrit. Je me retournais pour voir qui était l'intrus. C'était Aioros. Je replongeais alors ma tête dans les coussins.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Vas-t-en !

 _ **Aioros, s'asseillant à mes côtés :**_ \- Princesse, vous ne devriez pas rester toute seule. Vous avez perdu un frère aujourd'hui, mais vous en avez retrouvé un autre. Allez-le rejoindre …

 _ **Moi, faisant face au chevalier :**_ \- J'ai retrouvé un frère ? Mais, je ne connais même pas ce garçon ! Je ne sais rien de lui !

 _ **Aioros, posant une main sur ma joue :**_ \- Lui non plus ne sais rien de vous. Mais il n'attend que l'occasion de vous rencontrer, d'en savoir plus sur vous. Il ne vous connaît pas, mais il tient déjà énormément à vous …

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Si il tient tant que ça à moi, pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné toutes ces années ?

 _ **Aioros, passant son bras autour de mes épaules :**_ \- Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait terminer son apprentissage si il voulait vous revoir un jour. Si il n'était pas devenu chevalier, il n'aurait jamais pu vous rejoindre au Sanctuaire. Même si vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre tous les enjeux qui vous représentez et les raisons qui l'ont poussé à prendre cette décision, vous comprendrez plus tard. Et puis, vous pensez vraiment être la seule à souffrir de la perte de Sol ? Dites-vous que vous avez perdu un frère aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas envie d'en perdre un deuxième. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Je me retrouvais ainsi seule, assise sur mon lit. Ses dernières paroles me faisaient réfléchir. Je finis par décider de me lever et de sortir de ma chambre. Je regardais dans toutes les pièces. Je finis par le trouver dans la cuisine. Il était assis à la table et sa tête était baissée, le regard vide. Je m'approchais doucement, sans faire de bruit. Arrivée devant lui, il ne remarqua même pas ma présence, tant il était perdu. Aioros avait raison, Sol n'était plus à mes côtés, mais Shura était là, lui. Et j'avais besoin de lui comme il avait besoin de moi. Je lui posais alors ma main sur son bras droit. Il releva la tête et me jeta un regard étonné.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Grand frère, ... »

Shura se jeta alors sur moi et me serra de toutes ses forces. Je lui rendis son étreinte.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le deuxième drame

_L'univers et les personnages (sauf Luna de la Chouette, Sérifa de Cassiopée et Sol) appartiennent à Masami Kuramada._

* * *

Étrangement, après cette scène et jusqu'à sa mort, Shura et moi n'avons eu que rarement ce genre de gestes montrant un débordement d'affection, d'émotions et de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais je crois que nous n'avions pas besoin de cela, que là où les autres frères et sœurs avaient besoin de gestes, de paroles ou même d'un regard, tout cela était inutile pour nous, comme si nous le savions déjà, comme si nous étions reliés par un lien mystique. De toute façon, après la mort de Sol, quelque chose a changé en nous : Shura s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là avant pour nous protéger et moi, je me sentais horriblement responsable, à juste titre, de la mort de mon jumeau, bien que je ne cerne pas encore parfaitement à quel point j'avais raison sur ce point. Mais, le fait est que cet abominable événement nous avait enlevé notre frère mais aussi une partie de notre capacité à exprimer nos sentiments.

Mais Aioros et surtout Saga étaient là pour s'assurer que nous ne nous laissions pas abattre pas cette terrible perte. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de frère (enfin, d'après ce qu'on me disait à l'époque), Saga semblait être celui qui me comprenait le plus et il m'apportait tout son soutien. En effet, j'étais souvent en proie au même cauchemar : je revivais ma chute de la falaise, puis je chutais dans un gouffre sans fin, voyant mon jumeau s'éloignait inexorablement. J'avais peur de raconter ce cauchemar à mes aînés (le simple fait de penser à ce rêve me mettait mal à l'aise), mais Saga avait réussi à me mettre en confiance et à trouver les mots juste pour me rassurer. Je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Paradoxalement, Saga était aussi plus distant, plus froid, il commençait à changer.

Nous avons enterré Sol au fond du jardin attenant au temple du Capricorne, nous contentons d'une croix et d'une plaque, sur laquelle était gravé « A la mémoire de notre regretté frère », en bois à la place d'une imposante et grise stèle. J'agrémentai la tombe de bouquets de lys régulièrement.

N'étant qu'une enfant, ma mémoire enfouit facilement la grande majorité de ce tragique événement, ne gardant que le souvenir de la chute et de Sol qui s'éloignait. Mais tous les autres détails restaient tout de même gravés en moi, prêts à refaire surface au pire moment.

Ce jour, qui avait vu mon frère mourir, était à marquer d'une pierre blanche doublement. En effet, le Grand Pope expliqua pourquoi il avait du partir précipitamment après la cérémonie : il avait du se rendre à Star Hill, puis au pied de la statue d'Athéna. Ce jour-là, j'avais perdu un frère, mais un bébé était né, notre déesse s'était réincarnée. Il s'était donc dépêcher d'aller faire le nécessaire pour la cérémonie de réincarnation. Il convoqua les trois seuls chevaliers d'or en titre et les en informa. Il ajouta que, maintenant que le futur chevalier de la Chouette et la réincarnation d'Athéna était au Sanctuaire, il était temps pour le reste de l'élite de la chevalerie de rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Mais les armures d'or n'avaient pas encore choisi quels apprentis auraient l'honneur de les porter. C'est pourquoi, devant l'urgence de la situation, le Grand Pope décida que chaque maître devait choisir son meilleur apprenti, de manière à ce que, même si elle n'était pas totalement formée, la garde la plus puissante d'Athéna soit au complet. Il conclut en donnant pour mission à ses trois chevaliers d'or de terminer la formation de leurs futurs compagnons.

Ainsi, en moins d'une semaine, les futurs chevaliers étaient arrivés et le grand Pope avait organisé un grand auditoire dans l'arène principale afin que chaque chevalier soit au courant de la situation. Il en profita pour présenter les futurs membres de l'élite de la Chevalerie ainsi que pour enfin montrer mon visage.

Shion me conduit aussi à la jeune réincarnation de notre déesse. Cet instant fut assez mémorable : je me souviendrais toujours de sa tignasse violette, de ses grands yeux clos, son sourire innocent mais surtout du cosmos pure et puissant qui émanait d'elle.

Par la suite, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Mon frère passait le clair de son temps à entraîner ses futurs comparses ou à se perfectionner lui-même, tout comme les deux autres Ors en titre. Shion avait fini, après de nombreuses fois où je m'y étais rendue sans autorisation, par m'accorder le droit d'assister à l'entraînement des futurs Ors. J'y retrouvais avec joie Aiolia, avec qui j'avais fini par devenir amie, lui étant le premier chevalier que j'avais rencontré. Il se noua rapidement d'amitié avec le futur chevalier du Scorpion, l'indécrottable Milo. Ce dernier trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire tourner bourrique ses instructeurs et parfois même Shion. Le petit grec avait fini par entraîner Aiolia (et moi avec) dans ses sales coups, au grand damne de nos aînés, en particulier d'Aioros et de Shura.

Je me souviendrais toujours des coups tordus que Milo inventait : utiliser de la sève d'arbre, de la colle, du miel, de la confiture ou tout autre substance poisseuse et/ou collante pour cirer les armes de bois utilisées à l'entraînement juste avant qu'il n'ait lieu, renverser malencontreusement du piment dans les plats, … Mais son coup de maître fut de s'enfuir du Sanctuaire et de revenir quelques jours plus tard, un bébé dans les bras.

Cet événement eut lieu à peine deux mois après son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Dès son retour, il fut convoqué chez le grand Pope. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais voilà ce que Milo a bien voulu nous raconter. Shion était assis sur son trône de grand Pope, entouré des trois chevaliers d'or titulaires et des quelques gardes qui avaient amené Milo jusqu'à la salle du trône. Shion ne portait pas son habituel masque et demanda bien vite aux gardes de disposer. Milo osa relever la tête vers ses trois aînés et lui. Il pouvait lire une grande colère sur leurs visages, due à son manque total aux lois du Sanctuaire, mais aussi une inquiétude et un soulagement refoulés. Devant les regards durs de ces quatre vis-à-vis, Milo se tendit. Le silence pesant ne l'aidait en rien à se détendre. Le petit garçon serra plus fort le petit être emmitouflé dans les langes contre lui pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

 _ **Shion, d'un ton grave :**_ « Milo, j'ose espérer que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation. Tu es sorti du Sanctuaire sans autorisation. On peut considérer tes agissements comme une désertion. Déserter est un des pires crime et est passible de peine de mort. Tu en as conscience Milo ? Si tu avais été chevalier, j'aurais du ordonner aux chevaliers et aux gardes que j'ai envoyé à ta recherche de t'abattre au moment où ils te retrouveraient sans aucune autre forme de procès ! »

Milo déglutit. Il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Le jeune garçon savait qu'il n'était pas un cérébral, il agissait instinctivement. Shion avait durci son regard et regardait fixement l'apprenti chevalier. Milo baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Shion soupira.

 _ **Shion :**_ « Tu peux au moins expliquer qui est ce bébé où tu l'as trouvé et pourquoi tu as eu la bonne idée de le ramener au Sanctuaire …

 _ **Milo, timidement :**_ \- Elle s'appelle Sérifa. C'est ma petite sœur. Ma mère avait réussi à faire transmettre passer un message à mon intention il y a quelques mois, m'annonçant sa grossesse et me demandant de me rendre au près d'elle au plus vite. Malheureusement, mon maître m'avait à la mauvaise et me gardait à l'œil. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la rejoindre au plus tôt. Elle a accouché i semaines. Quand je suis arrivé, elle m'a remis ma petite sœur et m'a demandé de partir avec elle et d'aller dans un lieu sûr. J'ai tout de suite penser qu'ici, elle serait en sécurité. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir définitivement. »

Shion soupira. Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour réfléchir à la situation. Milo était un enfant, on ne pouvait décemment pas lui appliquer les mêmes sanctions qu'à un adulte. D'autant plus que cette histoire le renvoyait un peu plus d'un an en arrière. Il se tourna vers ses trois Ors en titre et les questionna du regard. Il avait certainement deviné la suite des événements.

Milo a toujours refusé de me raconter en détails ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là. Il a juste dit, qu'à sa grande surprise, que Shura avait pris la parole et si je voulais des précisions, c'est à mon frère qu'il fallait en demander. Mais à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet avec mon aîné, ce dernier feignait l'ignorance.

Quoiqu'il se soit passé par la suite, Milo est ressorti de la salle du trône en vie, avec sa sœur dans les bras. Aiolia et moi l'attendions à la sortie du grand Pope, la rumeur de son retour s'étant répandue. Au moment où il franchit la sortie du treizième temple, nous lui sautions dessus.

 _ **Aiolia :**_ « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Quelle est ta sanction ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas être renvoyé !

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Et où étais-tu passé durant tout ce temps ? Qui c'est le bébé que tu tiens dans tes bras ? »

Milo ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de mon frère, qui posa une main autoritaire sur l'épaule du futur Scorpion.

 _ **Shura :**_ « Aiolia, respire, tu deviens tout bleu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Milo ne va pas être renvoyé. Mais il va passer un petit moment dans la prison du Sanctuaire. Ensuite, nous trouverons de quoi l'occuper durant son temps libre. Quand au bébé, elle va passer un petit moment avec nous, petite sœur. Pour le moment, nous devons partir. Milo, je vais te conduire à ta cellule. Mais avant, nous devons passer au dixième temple pour confier Sérifa aux servantes. »

Mon frère saisit Milo par le bras et l'emmena en direction de notre temple. Nous regardions notre ami s'éloigner, impuissants et immobiles, avant de décider d'un commun accord tacite de nous lancer à la poursuite de mon aîné. Mais, avant que nous n'ayons pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, chacun de nous deux se retrouva enserré par deux bras puissants qui nous soulevèrent.

Je tournai la tête pour voir qui empêchaient ainsi mes mouvements. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Saga. Je dirigeais mon regard vers Aiolia et je vis qu'il tentait, en vain, de se libérer de l'étreinte de son frère.

 _ **Aiolia, se débattant comme un beau diable :**_ « Lâchez-moi, méchant ! Vous me faites mal !

 _ **Aioros, retenant non sans peine son cadet :**_ \- Aiolia, c'est moi. Calmes-toi, et arrêtes de gigoter dans tous les sens !

 _ **Aiolia, se calmant en reconnaissant la voix de son frère :**_ \- Grand frère ? S'il te plaît, lâches-moi, je dois aller voir Milo …

 _ **Aioros, coupant court aux suppliques du futur Lion :**_ \- Je suis désolé petit frère, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir Milo. Ce qu'il a fait est très grave, il doit donc être sanctionné. »

Aiolia tourna la tête vers moi, quémandant mon soutien. Je levai alors mes yeux vers son frère, prenant l'air le plus suppliant possible. Le futur Or m'imita. Le chevalier du Sagittaire nous regardait tour à tour, soupira mal à l'aise, jeta un regard furtif à Saga et détourna le regard. Ce court échange silencieux entre les deux chevaliers ne nous avaient pas échappé, je tournais alors mon regard suppliant vers le saint des Gémeaux tandis qu'Aiolia continuait de fixer son frère. Saga soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

 _ **Saga, prenant un ton ferme :**_ « Je suis navré princesse. Mais comme l'a dit Aioros, Milo a fait une énorme bêtise et le grand Pope se doit de lui donner une punition exemplaire pour éviter qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise. Que Milo n'ait de conversation avec personne jusqu'à nouvel ordre fait partie de sa sanction. »

Je pris alors l'expression la plus boudeuse et la plus indignée possible, croisant les bras sur mon torse et me détournant de l'adolescent qui me portait. Aiolia réagit plus violemment : il mordit le bras de son frère qui le tenait par dessous les aisselles. Aioros poussa un petit grognement de douleur avant de resserrer son étreinte.

 _ **Aioros, lançant un regard dur et énervé à son cadet :**_ « J'espérai que je n'aurai pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de choix non plus. Puisque que tu refuses de te calmer ici, peut-être que ta chambre sera un endroit un peu plus approprié. Et crois-moi que tu n'en sortiras pas avant d'avoir renoncé à voir Milo durant sa sanction, même si tu dois y rester jusqu'à ce que la sienne soit levée. »

Sur ces paroles, le Sagittaire changea la position de son cadet pour le mettre en sac à patate et partit en direction de son temple, tandis que le jeune apprenti lui donnait des coups de pieds et de poings dans l'espoir d'être relâché. Je ne quittais pas mon ami des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le douzième temple. Je dirigeais alors un regard inquisiteur vers Saga, qui me tenait toujours. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

 _ **Saga :**_ « Je vais vous ramener au dixième temple princesse. J'ose espérer que vous ne tenterez pas d'aller rejoindre Milo. »

Il se mit alors en route. Il me déposa dans le temple de mon frère, demandant aux servantes déjà présentes de ne pas me quitter du regard ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Ne sachant comment m'occuper, je me rendis dans ma chambre, sous l'œil vigilant des servantes. Je m'allongea sur mon lit quelques instants, avant d'entendre des pleurs provenant de la chambre en face de la mienne. Je levai et me dirigeai vers la source de ce bruit. Je vis alors une servante berçant un bébé pour le calmer. Ce qu'elle fit avec succès, je m'approchais alors, curieuse, et la servante me remarqua. Elle s'assit sur le lit et tapota à côté d'elle, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Je m'exécutais, puis regardais Sérifa plus en détails. Elle avait déjà une petite tignasse bleue, plus foncée que celle de son aîné, et deux grands yeux encore clos. Je restai ainsi à regarder la femme bercer la cadette de Milo pendant un bon moment, avant mon frère n'arrive. Je le suivi, jetant un dernier regard à Sérifa, qui me fit un grand sourire.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce qu'un deuxième drame allait venir bouleverser ma vie, pourtant plusieurs éléments auraient pu me mettre la plus à l'oreille si j'avais été en mesure de les comprendre.

Une semaine était passée depuis le retour de Milo, semaine au cours de laquelle Aiolia avait fini par abandonner l'idée de revoir Milo le temps de sa sanction (enfin officiellement, car je l'ai toujours soupçonné et le soupçonne toujours d'avoir été rendre visite à Milo en cachette); et durant laquelle mon sommeil fut très perturbé. Par les pleurs de Sérifa, mais aussi parce que j'étais en proie à un cauchemar. Le même que d'habitude, à un détail près. Là, je ne vivais pas la chute, je la regardais, de plus haut, comme si j'étais à la fois en train tomber mais aussi sur la falaise. Au bout de trois jours, j'avais décidé de mon confier à Saga. Sa réaction fut des plus étranges. Tout le long de mon récit, son visage se décomposa. Quand j'eus fini, il se tenait la tête de ses deux mains, affichant une expression de douleur intense. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, inquiète. Il esquissa un sourire, me disant qu'il souffrait un petit mal de tête , me demandant de l'excuser avant de partir. Après quelques instants, je décidais de le suivre. Je le retrouvais, quelques mètres plus loin, les mains appuyé contre un mur, respirant difficilement et le visage en sueur. Je m'avançais vers lui tout en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il tourna alors vivement la tête vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts, un regard presque fou, et me dit d'une voix grave que je ne lui connaissais pas que je devais partir, le laisser seul. Je pris peur devant cette attitude inhabituelle et m'exécutais.

Mais, quelques jours plus tard, un abominable événement vint faire basculer la vie paisible du Sanctuaire. Une nuit, je dormais paisiblement, quand je fus tirée de mon sommeil par quelqu'un qui me secouait. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur le visage d'Aioros, déformé par l'inquiétude. L'adolescent tenait dans ces bras un paquet de langes d'où s'échappaient de petits sanglots et portait sa Pandora box sur le dos.

 _ **Aioros, regardant furtivement aux alentours :**_ « Princesse, vous devez me suivre, sans faire de bruits.

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi dois-je te suivre ? Et Shura ?

 _ **Aioros, se mordant la lèvre inférieure :**_ \- Princesse, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, mais pour l'instant, nous devons partir. Shura … nous rejoindra … plus tard … »

Devant l'inquiétude et l'insistance du jeune chevalier, je me levai et il me couvrit d'une cape marron, avant de me prendre par la main. Nous sortîmes par le balcon de ma chambre qui surplombait le jardin, puis nous franchîmes le mur nous séparant de l'extérieur. Nous prîmes la fuite.

Nous courions depuis un bon moment déjà quand, soudain, un rayon doré jaillit du sol en le fendant et s'élevant dans le ciel. Il poursuivit sa course sur plusieurs mètres, tranchant tout sur son passage et s'approchant dangereusement de nous. Aioros parvint tout de même à l'éviter au dernier moment. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un rocher. Il me déposa avec le bébé et me demanda de ne surtout pas faire de bruits et de ne pas bouger quoiqu'il puisse se passer jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me chercher. J'acquiesçai puis il partit. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles j'entendais éclater une dispute puis un combat. Effrayée, je bouchais mes oreilles, fermais les yeux et me recroquevillais. Je sentais le vent de cette nuit d'automne, frais sur ma nuque, faisant voler mes cheveux. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le bébé avait disparu et le silence régnait. J'entendis des bruits de pas proche de moi. Je vis une tête apparaître derrière le rocher et sourire en m'apercevant.

 _ **Shura, s'avançant vers moi en me tendant la main gauche :**_ « Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvée ! Tu viens petite sœur ? »

Je le regardais, incertaine. Pour me rassurer, il me sourit. Mon attention fut attirée par son bras droit, caché derrière sa cape blanche, où l'on pouvait voir des gouttes rouges apparaître.

 _ **Moi, inquiète :**_ « Grand frère, tu es blessé ?

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Ce n'est rien, n'aies pas peur. Ce n'est pas ... »

Il arrêta brusquement de parler. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tentant de garder un visage impassible mais on pouvait voir que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Je me levais et allais enserrer sa taille. Il me rendit mon étreinte de son bras gauche.

 _ **Shura :**_ « Viens petite sœur, nous rentrons au Sanctuaire.

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Mais Aioros m'a dit …

 _ **Shura, détournant le regard, gêné :**_ \- … Aioros est … parti. Et il ne reviendra jamais. »

Je levais vers lui mes deux yeux bleus remplis d'incompréhension. Il brisa notre étreinte, se retourna et m'entraîna avec lui un peu trop brusquement et en serrant mon bras trop fort. Je poussai alors un petit cri de douleur. Il bafouilla quelques excuses, avant de desserrer un peu son emprise et de continuer sa route vers le dixième temple, m'entraînant à sa suite. Le trajet fut des plus silencieux. Enfin, il me ramena dans ma chambre et me dit qu'il devait aller voir le grand Pope. Il hésita quelques secondes puis il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me demanda de me rendormir avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je ne me fis pas prier et plongeais dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, dans mon demi-sommeil, j'entendis des sanglots. Je me réveillais donc et cherchais leur provenance. En balayant ma chambre du regard, je vis une épaisse tignasse châtain claire, recroquevillée dans un coin.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Aiolia ? »

En entendant son prénom, le jeune garçon me regarda. Je fus alors choquée par son apparence : il avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, dont des larmes s'échappaient encore, ses yeux étaient cernés mais surtout, il était couvert d'ecchymoses, d'égratignures et de petites plaies sanguinolentes. Il s'approcha de moi doucement et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et nous restions dans cette position, immobiles, durant plusieurs minutes. Il s'écarta et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et nous restions ainsi, silencieux, quelques instants.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Aiolia, que s'est-il-passé ? Comment t'es-tu fait ces blessures ? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Je n'insistai pas. Soudain, mon frère fit irruption dans ma chambre. Je sentis Aiolia se tendre. Je tournai mon regard vers lui et je vis qu'il avait concentré toute son attention sur mon aîné, lui jetant un regard empli de colère et de haine. Mon frère resta immobile un instant en voyant le futur Lion. Il esquissa un mouvement avec ses lèvres, puis se ravisa. Il prit un air sévère, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

 _ **Shura, une fois arrivé au pas de la porte :**_ « Aiolia, suite aux agissements de ton frère, je pense que tu n'as rien à faire ici et te demandes donc de partir. »

Il partit en fermant violemment la porte derrière lui. Aiolia serra sa mâchoire et ses poings. Il sauta de mon lit et se dirigea vers le balcon.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Aiolia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi ! »

L'apprenti chevalier se tenait maintenant sur le balcon, fixant un point imaginaire. Je m'avançais vers lui quand il se retourna soudainement. Il m'invita à le suivre d'un signe de la tête. Il descendit ensuite du balcon par le petit escalier menant au jardin et se dirigea vers le mur qu'il escalada pour passer de l'autre côté. Je le rejoignis aussi vite que possible. Il m'emmena au travers de petits chemins. Nous finîmes par arriver devant le temple du Sagittaire. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce triste spectacle : le temple avait été couvert d'une même inscription « Traître ». Aiolia baissa les yeux et fonça dans le temple de son frère. Je le suivis. Nous arrivâmes au centre du temple. Au sol, se trouvait un drap blanc. On pouvait distinguer une forme humaine, de la taille d'un adolescent. Je tournais la tête vers Aiolia.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _ **Aiolia, tremblant de rage :**_ \- Mon frère. Il est … Par la faute de ton frère. Sur ordre du grand Pope. »

Sur ces mots, Aiolia sortit du temple en courant. Je me lançais à sa poursuite. Je le retrouvais dans les escaliers menant au huitième temple. Il avait mis ses mains sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes et était secoué par ses sanglots. Je m'avançai doucement derrière lui, l'enlaçai par la taille et posai ma tête contre son dos. Il finit par poser sa main sur l'une des miennes.

* * *

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! J'y répondrais lors du prochain chapitre.

Réponse à la précédente review :

A **Poupoulebambou** : Merci, c'est vraiment trop mignon !Haha, contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que Shura est trop souvent mis de côté (bon, d'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas totalement objective puisque je suis moi-même Capricorne, mais quand-même. Enfin, heureusement qu'il y a Saint Seiya G Assassin pour remédier à ce problème !) ! Ravie de voir une autre personne qui accorde aussi de l'importance à la mythologie !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les prémices d'une tragédie

_L'univers et les personnages (sauf Luna de la Chouette, Sérifa de Cassiopée et Sol) appartiennent à Masami Kuramada._

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Aiolia se dégagea de mon étreinte et me fit face. Il s'essuya les yeux, me regarda un long moment en silence et finit par soupirer.

 _ **Aiolia, l'air grave :**_ « Luna, je suis désolé, mais je dois te demander quelque chose.

 _ **Moi, souriante, ne me doutant pas de la décision de mon ami :**_ \- Tout ce que tu voudras !

 _ **Aiolia :**_ \- Tout ce que je voudrais ? Tu me promets ?

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Promis !

 _ **Aiolia :**_ \- Pardon, mais tu devrais m'éviter … Suite à ce que mon frère est censé avoir fait, ma présence est mal vue au Sanctuaire. Si tu restes avec moi, tu vas te faire gronder …

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Je refuse de …

 _ **Aiolia :**_ \- Laisse-moi finir ! Je dois prouver aux autres que je mérite ma place ici ! Je dois devenir chevalier ! Je dois le faire tout seul ! C'est pour ça que jusqu'au jour où je deviendrais chevalier, tu ne dois plus t'approcher de moi ! J'obtiendrai l'armure du Lion et je deviendrai un chevalier respecté de tous !

 _ **Moi :**_ \- Mais, Aiolia … C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça ?! Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'a fait ton frère, mais pourquoi tu dois endurer tout ça ? Quoiqu'il ait pu faire, tu n'as pas à en assumer les conséquences ! Aiolia, je veux pas …

 _ **Aiolia :**_ \- Ça suffit, Luna ! Ce sera juste le temps que je devienne chevalier ! Après, tout redeviendra comme avant ! Et puis, tu as promis de faire ce que je te dirais ! Tu ne dois plus m'approcher jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon armure !

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Tu devrais l'écouter, Luna. »

La voix de mon frère nous fit sursauter tout les deux. Aiolia se tendit, baissa le regard et serra poings et dents. Mon aîné s'avança vers nous et vint attraper mon bras.

 _ **Moi :**_ « Mais, grand-frère …

 _ **Shura, sur un ton coupant, ne laissant place à aucune protestation :**_ \- Ça suffit, Luna ! »

Son étreinte sur mon poignet se resserra et il m'entraîna un peu brusquement vers son temple, en amont. Nous avions atteint le parvis du neuvième temple quand mon frère s'arrêta soudainement. Il regarda les inscriptions sur le bâtiment et sa poigne se resserra un peu. Tout son corps tremblait imperceptiblement. Shura soupira tristement. Il lâcha mon poignet et il se retourna. Aiolia n'avait pas bouger, si ce n'est qu'il avait levé la tête dans notre direction. Durant notre courte ascension, il ne nous avait pas lâchés du regard et il lançait un regard assassin à mon aîné.

 _ **Shura :**_ « L'heure de l'entraînement des futurs chevaliers d'or est toujours la même. Si tu comptes revenir y participer un jour, saches que je ne tolère toujours pas les retards. »

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mon frère se retourna, prit ma main et poursuivit son ascension.

J'appris quelques jours plus tard que Saga avait disparu lors de cette nuit fatidique, probablement tué par Aioros. Son corps ne fût évidemment jamais retrouvé.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent. Milo fut libéré mais il eut une liste hallucinante de tâches à faire, en plus de son entraînement. Sérifa retourna donc au huitième temple où les servantes de son frère prenaient soin d'elle. La punition de Milo prit fin au bout de longs mois.

Aiolia restait seul. Même Milo ne le voyait jamais en dehors des entraînements des futurs Ors. Tandis que le futur lion s'éloignait de son ami, Milo commença à tisser de nouveaux liens, en particulier avec un des apprentis, particulièrement distant et froid : Camus. Leur amitié m'a toujours surprise : le décalage total entre leurs caractères respectifs reste plus que notable. Et pourtant, force est de constater que cela marcher : la jovialité du futur scorpion forçait le futur verseau à sortir de son mutisme de temps à autre, et le sérieux de ce dernier assagissait le turbulent garçon aux cheveux bleus (à partir du moment où le petit français ne tournait pas le dos plus de cinq minutes au jeune grec).

Le temps passa. Les années s'égrainaient. On m'apprit à lire, écrire, compter, les bases de plusieurs langues différentes. Sérifa grandit et elle devint peu à peu la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. J'appréciais aussi la compagnie discrète de Camus, qui me changeait de celle des deux intenables grecs. Nous aimions nous retrouver et parler de culture. J'apprenais aussi à mieux connaître les futurs chevaliers d'élite : Mu était toujours très avenant Aldébaran, sous son air bourru et sérieux, était d'une grande gentillesse ; Shaka me paraissait inaccessible, tant il était détaché de tout Aphrodite ne m'inspirait pas confiance, malgré son visage et son timbre de voix angéliques. Mais le pire était Masque de Mort : arrogant, antipathique, violent, sadique, méprisant, irrespectueux, …

Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, je pense qu'il y avait pire encore : Shion changeait. Plus le temps passait, plus il était en proie à des sauts d'humeur incontrôlables. Il était parfois doux et magnanime, et d'un coup d'un seul, se montrait irascible et cruel. Il semblait totalement instable depuis la ''trahison'' d'Aioros, à deux exceptions près : il portait tout le temps son masque et son casque, cachant ainsi son visage et ses cheveux et il était devenu froid et distant. Malgré tout ça, j'étais loin d'imaginer la triste vérité, qui serait révélée au grand jour l'année de mes quatorze ans.

À partir de l'année de mes cinq ans, mon frère commença à m'apprendre les différents arts martiaux et sports de combat. Il m'avait offert à cette occasion le ruban avec lequel je noue mes longs cheveux. Contrairement aux autres apprenties chevaliers, le port du masque ne m'était pas imposé, probablement dû à mon titre.

Un an s'écoula et les huit apprentis obtinrent leurs armures d'or. Aiolia a tenu sa promesse : il est devenu chevalier. J'avoue lui en avoir voulu pendant un long moment. Mais les événements de l'année suivante effacèrent vite ma rancœur : le Sanctuaire dut faire face aux assauts de ses premiers ennemis. Je fus mise en sécurité, à l'écart des combats, après la première attaque des Titans. Le grand Pope m'envoya loin de mes amis, de la seule maison que je n'ai jamais connue et de mon frère, qui eu tout de même la permission de m'y conduire. Sur une île volcanique, où les températures étaient insupportables jour comme nuit : Death Queen Island. Et au milieu de cet enfer de flammes, je fus confiée à un homme adorable, un ange confiné dans cet enfer pour le surveiller : Arturo. Je me rappellerai toujours sa peau doré, ses cheveux blancs en bataille et surtout ses yeux doux et bienveillants, sa voix calme et posée, surtout quand il parlait de l'armure du phénix dont il était le gardien en attendant de trouver un apprenti digne de prétendre à ce titre. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer le fatal destin qui allait le frapper. Si seulement j'avais pu assister à l'échange, dont j'ignore toujours les détails, qu'il a eu avec mon frère et duquel ce dernier est ressorti en colère certes mais plein de doutes, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être qu'aucun des deux ne serait mort avant que la vérité n'éclate. Mais les dieux en ont voulu autrement … Par Athéna, comme je regrette !

Enfin. Ces quelques mois qui étaient la première guerre de mes amis chevaliers d'or étaient pour moi une plutôt belle période. En effet, seul le climat était insupportable, Arturo était un homme gentil et attentionné et je fis même la connaissance d'une jeune fille de mon âge. Une adorable petite blonde aux grands yeux verts, toujours souriante et aimable : Esmeralda. Elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres pourtant : ses parents l'avaient vendue à un fermier en tant qu'esclave et ce dernier se montrait particulièrement cruel à son égard. Mais le sort avait voulu que son chemin croise celui d'Arturo. L'homme l'avait sauvée de son triste sort. Il était comme un père pour elle.

La jeune blonde et moi nous sommes rapidement liées d'amitié. Tout le temps de mon séjour, Arturo continua ce que mon frère avait commencé. Il commença aussi à me parler du cosmos. Bien que je n'arrivais pas encore à me servir du mien, il réussit, grâce à sa maîtrise, à me faire percevoir les cosmos des personnes qui combattaient à travers sa propre cosmo-énergie. C'est ainsi que j'ai assisté, de manière indirecte à la guerre qui opposait mes amis aux monstres de puissance qui menaçaient notre monde. Mon cœur se serrait en sentant leurs cosmos faiblir, vaciller telles des flammes de bougies. J'ai cru les perdre chacun des milliers de fois. C'est là que j'ai compris que je devais pardonner Aiolia.

Et enfin, leur torture prit fin. Mon séjour sur Death Queen Island aussi. Mon départ fut un déchirement. Je proposais à mon amie de venir avec moi au Sanctuaire, mais elle refusa, préférant rester avec son sauveur. Mais elle promit de venir me rejoindre dès qu'ils auraient trouvé le chevalier du Phoenix. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas insisté pour qu'elle m'accompagne ? J'aurais dû l'emmener de force ! Athéna, pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il ainsi ?

Ce fut Arturo qui me ramena au Sanctuaire. Il m'emmena directement dans le temple de mon aîné. Il avait visiblement beaucoup à lui dire. Mais lorsque nous rejoignîmes mon frère adoré, nous ne pûmes que constater qu'il n'était plus le même. Oh, bien sûr, au premier abord, n'importe qui aurait été trompé. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je voyais que, tout au fin du regard de mon cher Shura, quelque chose avait changé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait brisé … J'ignore comment mais Arturo l'avait vraisemblablement remarqué aussi. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons qui l'auraient poussées à se rendre chez le Grand Pope, l'air furibond mais sûr de lui. Il avait certainement eu la preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis le début. De la terrible vérité qui n'éclaterait que des années plus tard.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Arturo. Il ne put même pas venir me dire adieu avant de retourner sur Death Queen Island.

Peu après mes 7 ans, je fus convoquée avec Shura par le grand Pope. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle d'audience, il nous attendait assis sur son trône. Il n'était pas seul : Shaka se trouvait déjà dans la salle. Tout en s'agenouillant devant le trône, mon frère lança un regard interrogateur à Shaka, qui haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas la raison de notre présence ici.

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ « Relevez-vous chevaliers. Je sens votre incompréhension face à cette convocation. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. J'aurais aimé que toutes les personnes convoquées soient là avant de vous expliquer la raison de votre venue, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Je vous ai fait suffisamment attendre . Tant pis pour lui. Chevaliers, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous demander … »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence, faisant un vacarme monstre. Visiblement, la personne qu'attendait le Grand Pope venait d'arriver. Et cette personne n'était autre que … Deathmask.

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ « Tu es en retard, chevalier du Cancer. Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la délicatesse de ne pas trop faire remarquer ton entrée.

 _ **Deathmask, insistant sur son dernier mot :**_ \- Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard Seigneur … Shion. »

Il arborait un grand sourire insolent en prononçant ces mots. Shion se tendit imperceptiblement. Le chevalier du Cancer balaya la salle du regard et nous remarqua tous les trois.

 _ **Deathmask :**_ « Tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui voilà ! Sa Sainteté de la Vierge et la famille Capricorne ! Moi qui pensais avoir été convoqué pour quelque chose d'important …

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Deathmask, je te prierais de ne pas manquer de respect à la princesse Luna. Et, si tu as un problème avec Shaka ou avec moi, pourquoi ne pas en discuter plus tranquillement lors d'un entraînement … ?

 _ **Deathmask :**_ \- C'est un défi ? Pas de problème, je vous prends tous les deux où vous voulez quand vous voulez !

 _ **Shaka :**_ \- Deathmask, on réglera ça plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, je te demanderai de te montrer un peu plus respectueux. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es en présence du Grand Pope et de la princesse Luna ?

 _ **Grand Pope, sur un ton autoritaire :**_ \- Arrêtez tous les trois ! Je ne vous ai pas convoqués pour vous voir vous disputer … ni pour le plaisir d'avoir à supporter ton insolence, Deathmask. »

Les trois chevaliers se tournèrent alors vers leur supérieur. Shura et Shaka présentèrent leurs excuses, tandis que Deathmask poussa un petit soupir, mi-dédaigneux, mi-rieur.

 _ **Grand Pope :**_ « Reprenons, de là où j'ai été interrompu. Je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous confier une mission importante à tous les trois. Elle devrait durer 6 ans, j'ai donc divisé la durée en trois, 2 ans pour chacun d'entre vous. Cette mission est de la plus haute importance, elle jouera un rôle capital dans l'avenir du Sanctuaire. Cette mission consiste à entraîner la princesse Luna afin qu'elle accomplisse son destin et devienne le chevalier de la Chouette. Shura, je sais que tu as déjà commencer son entraînement. Je te confie donc les deux premières années de son entraînement. Continues de lui faire découvrir l'art du combat, éveilles son cosmos. Shaka, tu entretiens un rapport privilégié avec les hommes, les dieux et le cosmos. Ton enseignement lui sera bénéfique pour qu'elle apprenneà mieux contrôler son cosmos et qu'elle éveille le lien qui l'unit à Athéna. Tu prendras donc la suite de Shura. Et enfin, Deathmask, …

 _ **Shura :**_ \- Seigneur Shion, je vous pris de m'excuser pour interrompre ainsi, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire que Deathmask s'occupe de son entraînement ? Si Shaka et moi nous occupons de son entraînement pendant trois ans chacun, sa maîtrise du cosmos et du combat n'en sera que plus parfaite. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de confier à Deathmask une telle tâche …

 _ **Grand Pope, sur un ton attendri :**_ \- Shura, j'entends ta requête et je comprends ton inquiétude. Je ne peux malheureusement pas les prendre en compte. L'enseignement de Deathmask me semble indispensable. En effet, seuls les chevaliers du Gémeau et du Cancer ont le pouvoir de voyager entre les dimensions. Mais comme tu le sais, le premier a malheureusement … disparu. L'habilité de Deathmask à voyager dans le monde des morts est unique et très utile. Elle le serait d'autant plus si le Chevalier de la Chouette est capable d'en faire autant. Nous aurions alors deux chevaliers capables de se rendre facilement et librement en terrain ennemi. Ce sera donc lui qui s'occupera des deux dernières années d'entraînement de la princesse. »

Shura baissa la tête, interdit, et acquiesça silencieusement. Le Grand Pope finit de donner ses dernières instructions et congédia les trois chevaliers. Alors que nous sortions de la salle, Deathmask nous rattrapa, posa sa main sur l'épaule de mon frère, son éternel sourire mauvais et suffisant s'élargissant.

 _ **Deathmask :**_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas abîmer ce qu'il reste de ta précieuse fratrie … enfin pas trop … tout du moins j'essaierais … d'y penser ! »

Il partit sur ces mots, en poussant un rire gras et bruyant. Shura prit ma main, la serra fort dans la sienne. Il regardait le chevalier du Cancer avec un regard fou de rage, les dents serrées. Il voulait lui faire payer, lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Alors pour éviter de lui sauter dessus et de souiller le temple du Grand Pope du sang de l'importun, il serrait ma main de plus en plus fort. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me la briser. Shaka passa à côté de nous. Ayant assisté à la scène de loin, il se dirigea vers nous et ouvrit les yeux (à ma connaissance, c'était la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré), dévoilant ainsi ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

 _ **Shaka :**_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Shura. Tu n'as rien à craindre pour Luna. Avec ton enseignement et le mien, elle saura survivre à l'entraînement de Deathmask. »

Mon frère esquissa un sourire. Sa colère se calma, l'étreinte sur ma main se desserra, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Shaka continua la route vers son temple. Nous nous dirigeâmes nous aussi vers notre Maison.

* * *

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! J'y répondrais lors du prochain chapitre.

Réponse à la précédente review :

A **Poupoulebambou** : Haha, contente que ça te plaise. Pour Sérifa, il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Pour l'instant, j'hésite encore beaucoup sur la manière dont va évoluer la relation entre Aiolia et Luna. Quant à la place de Luna dans l'histoire, je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant de peur d'en dire trop.

* * *

 _P.S : A tous les courageux qui lisent jusqu'au bout et à ceux qui veulent savoir pourquoi une telle attente entre le 2ème et le 3ème chapitre (pour un chapitre aussi court qui plus est). Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser sincèrement auprès de ceux qui attendaient la suite. Cette année a été très chargée et j'ai eu peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. De plus, ce chapitre aurait du être deux fois plus longs. Mais, j'ai eu un gros blocage en écrivant la dernière partie. En voyant que je n'avais rien posté depuis plus d'un an, j'ai fini par décider de faire du chapitre en question deux chapitres distincts pour réduire l'attente. Du coup, le quatrième chapitre est fini aux deux tiers, je dirais, mais je bloque encore pour la dernière partie, alors je ne sais pas trop quand il sortira._


End file.
